Utopia
http://i377.photobucket.com/albums/oo218/leo828/safety-2.gif __TOC__ What is Utopia? you-toh-pee-ah Room ID : 27 –noun #An imaginary island as described in Sir Thomas More's Utopia (1516) as enjoying perfection in law, politics, etc. #An ideal place or state.(haha irony) #Any visionary system of political or social perfection. #An interesting place filled with people, chaos, and everything else. #A place of wonder and enchantment. #Beloved Home Current Room Owner/Resident Moderators: Owner [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/VampShadoe VampShadoe] (Deceased) http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AngelAndariel Current Mods Who hang out from time to time AngelAndariel Cartrodus Frogmanex Gevock Room Specific / General Rules General General rules Room Specific Specific rules & trends for the room : (All rules of Kongregate are at the interpretation of Moderators) *Be aware of your behavior. If you are old enough for this site you are old enough to know what that means. *Being bored is not an excuse to break the rules. *English Only. *Speaking about religion or politics is ok. Speaking. Not arguing, trolling or web-hurling e-objects across the room. ;) *Links to other places (including gaming sites) are very welcome. Share funny things! (and keep it pg -13). Referral links are not welcome on Kongregate. *If you silence-dodge/ban-dodge (come back with an alt to troll), the silence of your main account will be extended if continue the same behavior. *If you copy-pasta a whisper, you take responsibility of the content, be it silencable. *Nuking = insta-silence *Filter-dodging = insta-silence *Can't remember this stuff while in chat don't forget the Room Details there are reminders there. *Official Room Greeting is "Hi, utopians" *Correct spelling is a good way to be welcomed. *It is not Sparta. It is Utopia. *DON'T PLAY WITH THE TROLLS! You don't know where they've been! *This is not a place for 4chan memes. *Stuck on a game, or anything else? Burn the rope Regulars What is a reg? If you are a reg you know it. Wanna be a reg? *Regs are regularly in the room. **Amount of time in room does not qualify you for reg status. Some people need a year, others a day, it just depends on the person. **You do need to be fairly active in the room. *They are accepted by the room. **Be yourself but try not to be a jerk. Can a jerk be a reg? Sure we all have our off/on days. **Don't be an attention whore, there are LOTS of people in the room not just you. *They are an important part of the room. **Make a contribution to the room. Come in say hi, share who you are but remember acceptance note. You don't need a list because they are pretty obvs. Since we get new people here is a list of some to look out for. * 404WindStalker * aleccat * Andariel685 * benben47 * benny685 * BonaFideKillerYo * Comrade_Somnios * Daymorn * Donepwnin * dylmo1 * flanders23 * fdsasdf * Gothomguy * jar4833 * jeit * KittyKunGirl * Kristine6475 * lentills * logo2462 * Methamphedophile * NinjaDragon1800 * Ruudiluca * Sands_of_Set * sd360 * SirSpoogie * Tork_Angegh * vampirefastcode * wishyouwerehere * Xelica --- I may not long in too often, but I'll always be Utopian. Love these guys. * XgodwarX *Not on the list? Check reg requirements and adjust yourself. No one said this was a complete list or that all names on it are accurate. Ex-Regulars The people listed have one way or another disappeared from the room. A strikethrough indicates that this user has been permanently banned from Kongregate. *Anathemazing *AndySk8s *Animeal *Dionysus19 *Darrenthevampire *ETHANR26 *leo828 *mac0angel *mrproptop *NagaruLives *Seaflame *skelly45670 *Tevon *Valmoer *Vanilla_Bear Eternal Utopians This is for those Utopians who may no longer be with us, but will always remain a Utopian. VampShadoe-14 May, 2011 Quotes Bi-polar Smile jar4833: :D:D:D: VampShadoe: jar that hurts my eyes gorgakthedragon: LOL jar4833: O.o VampShadoe: thats what i think i would call bi-polar smilie gorgakthedragon: A happy face? gorgakthedragon: oh VampShadoe: there are eyes on both sides VampShadoe: so its constantly switching from happy to sad KayChan Learns How to Mute KayChan : how do i mute... No_not_rly: I do not understand what is happening here Comrade_Somnios: you can't VampShadoe: hey not really No_not_rly: haldo SirSpoogie: want to join the andy fan club? No_not_rly: andy who? SirSpoogie: omg SirSpoogie: ANDY! VampShadoe: you dont know andy??? VampShadoe: andysk8s No_not_rly: oh, from here, I thought you were talking about a celebrity or something No_not_rly: yeah, I know him. VampShadoe: kay - here is how to mute SirSpoogie: isn't he amazing SirSpoogie: i love andy VampShadoe: you go to their profile and say mute KayChan: say it? VampShadoe: yeah KayChan: do I have to have a mic? VampShadoe: out loud No_not_rly: lol TheTragicHobo: this game is weird D: No_not_rly: YOUR MOTHER. No_not_rly: that game rocks TheTragicHobo: ik TheTragicHobo: still weird tho No_not_rly: what's wierd? Kristine6475: ... Kristine6475: *epic facepalm* No_not_rly: he crashed his baloon, and needs to fix it while fending off black slimes. Kristine6475: you have to say it reeaallll loud though Kay Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms